


AKA The Sidekick

by StillKickingIt



Category: Daredevil (TV), Fantastic Four, Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, No Fantastic Four, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillKickingIt/pseuds/StillKickingIt
Summary: Johnny Storm has been searching for a purpose. Jessica Jones may have had her revenge but she hasn't found peace. Two souls might just need each other to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU. It takes place in Jessica Jones two months after Killgrave dies. Jessica will have the same abilities in the show except she will be able to fly like she could  in the comics.**

**The Fantastic Four never were created. After They got their powers on the ship Sue stayed in her relationship with Victor who took over Latveria and Reed and Ben went to work for the government. Johnny never became famous and feels abandoned by his sister.**

 

Johnny Storm was shitfaced.

His sister was married to a King in Europe. She had left him. Reed was working for some big government agency with Ben. He had thought that they would stay together. Those four. But Sue hadn’t given Reed a second look after gaining her abilities. She had told Johnny to come with her to Latervia but he had said no. he didn’t want to use his powers for evil. He had thought about joining the Avengers but he didn’t feel like a hero. He felt like a loser.

He still loved his sister. He called her ever week to see if she was ok. During the time he had worked with her on the space program project he had never felt closer. And though that bond would remain intact wherever they went in this life, he still missed her. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages.

Not one single message. People like Reed only messaged him about coming into the lab for tests. Outside of the weekly call they had, Sue didn’t really text. She had told him she was pregnant so he was probably shifting farther away from his concern. She had raised him so he felt that he needed to give her a life of her own. With her own kids.

The sound of struggle disrupted his train of thought. It came from an alley ahead of him. His instincts clicked in and hurried to see what was going on. Two men were going after a woman who was fighting them off. He felt his hands start to burn. He sent a blast of flame towards the one, knocking him against the wall.

He turned to aid the woman, but saw she was standing alone with the thug held up against the wall with one hand. She frowned at him, looking at the flaming hands. She shrugged and threw the guy down the alley

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded yes. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was trying to remember exactly who this guy was. There were only so many powered people. Maybe he was a mutant from that fancy school or an Avenger maybe.

"Thanks for the help buddy but who the hell are you?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah uhh.... my names Johnny Storm. I don’t do this very often." he replied, scratching his head.

"Jessica. Jessica Jones." she said, shaking her head. “Johnny Storm sounds like a porn star name.”

"I am definitely not a porn star. Porn stars usually aren’t homeless with no family or friends.” Johnny said with a sad smile

"Oh are you having a pity party? Let me join."

"If your trying to make fun of me-" he said, but was interrupted, "I wasn’t making fun. My life is just as shitty as yours I usually drink alone but could use the company."

Johnny smiled and nodded looking down at his phone. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jessica smiled softly, not so much for it to be noticeable, but smiled nonetheless.

"I didn't need the help with those two assholes but thanks anyway."

"I hate assholes so it was kinda fun for me."

"Wanna get a drink with me? Continue this miserable existence indoors?"

"Sure." Johnny looked at his new found companion. She was beautiful. Not in a supermodel way more in the way she just didn’t give a damn. She must have been a couple years older than him. He was twenty and everyone his age was either in university partying or working hard. He was doing neither.

They walked for a while until they found a bar. He opened the door for her and she scoffed.

"And I thought Chivalry was dead." she remarked.

"What can I say I’m a real classy homeless guy."

"Hell's Kitchen is a great place to be homeless. At night you get to see daredevil beat the living shit out of muggers."

"You don’t say?" He paused looking around seeing a sign that said Josie’s Bar. A fat woman who he guessed was Josie had an indifferent expression was standing behind the bar. “Is this a good place to go?”

“My usual spot got burned to the ground two months ago."

"As long as they keep the booze coming I could care less about the scenery."

"It’s true."

He went to the bar and got them eight shots of tequila. He put them down to see a very disinterested Jessica.

"Only thing that matters to me anyway. Hey let’s play name a sad fact about my life. I’ll go first. My sister is married to an evil European dictator. They offered me a job as a operative in his regime and I’m thinking of taking it."

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard." She remarked. They both did a shot. “I got one, A year ago a guy with mind control powers took control of me and raped me every day for eight months.”

They both did another shot before Johnny cleared his throat, “I wanted to go to the Xavier institute for mutants but I can’t because I’m not the right kind of mutant.”

Another shot. They both began to laugh at the sad things they were telling each other. “I was with this guy but I found out I killed his wife and he called me a selfish bitch. The worst part is I deserve it.”

“No.” Johnny shook his head, “You don’t deserve it. That guy knew you were being mind controlled when it happened.”

Jessica nodded numbly. They sat for an hour like that. Silent. They both felt comfortable in it.

 

"So what to you do for a living?”  Johnny finally broke the silence.

"PI work. Mostly just following people around to see if they're cheating on their wife."

"Sounds interesting."

"It usually is the same. Men just can’t keep it in their pants.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow. Jessica smirked at him. He was cute she thought, for some kid. She was 29 years old and he looked like he just graduated high school. He had curly blond hair, obviously he needed a hair cut. He had baby blue eyes and dimples. Fuckin’ dimples Jesus he looked like a model.

Johnny sighed. "I don’t want to ask for personal advice but-"

"Spit it out buddy."

"Its my sister."

"You want her to break up with the fascist guy?"

"No well, yes. She’s pregnant and I get that Victor is in love with her but he’s kind of an asshole."

"You worry about her."

Johnny shrugged lightly. "She's the strongest woman I know. She raised me when our parents died and has always been there for me. Plus she’s got powers too.”

Jessica twisted her glass around in her hands. She could see that the kid loved his sister but she knew that his sister wasn’t coming back for him.

"The guy I knew. He's like us. Strong, with unbreakable skin. We met, we hit it off. I really liked him."

She paused for a second.

"We fucked. And boy did I enjoy it when we did. On top of all of that he was a really nice guy. But sometimes you just have to let go of people. Even if just want them back in your life. Life is shitty because nothing can ever really happen twice.”

"I think I get what you mean."

She mentally debated whether to divulge this to Steve, who technically was a complete stranger. But he trusted her with his troubles, who's to say she couldn't trust him with hers?

The bartender turned the lights off. "Hey, I'm closing up. You kids go home and try and be safe."

"It was really nice getting that drink with you Jess."

"Yeah Johnny I had a good time too."

"Need company walking home?"

"Ok." Jessica said, looking up at him with a smirk _. Walking home my ass_ she thought.

The pair existed the bar and walked together closely. The night was gold and Jessica shivered. Johnny put his arm around her. She could feel the heat pumping through him. Jessica's apartment was a few blocks away. Once they got to it they took the elevator up. His hand had gone from her a shoulder to her waist. Walking down the hallway to her door there is tension.

"I know, I know, it looks like shit." she said when they entered her apartment. He didn’t wait to push her up against the wall kissing her hard. She pushed him against the other side of the wall.

She jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist rapping her hands around his neck. She couldn’t get enough of him. He stopped and pulled away, “Where’s your bed?”

 

 

**JJJSJJJSJJJS**

 

Jessica's eyes opened with the morning light shining bright inside. She smelt food which was odd. She never cooked. Malcom didn’t either. She rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen in nothing but her panties. Johnny Storm was making eggs and French toast.

Last night was wild. They had both defiantly worked up an appetite.  He looked at her as her with a smile on his face. She didn’t smile back grumbling about how early it was.

"Morning." he said softly as he put a plate in front of her.

"Morning." she replied. "What time is it?"

"After eight."

"Ugh shit this is too early for me."

"Same." he said, she frowned. He didn’t look like he was in a bad mood. In fact he looked quite happy. She scarfed down her food quickly before getting up to go get ready.

Jessica exited the bathroom wearing a her brown leather jacket with a black tank top under. A sort of awkward silence hung in the air as they got ready to leave.

"Thank you, You’re a good person and… I really like you." Johnny said.

"I like you too. I had a good time being a pitiful bitch last night."

She smiled at him. "Sometimes You need to talk to someone or you feel like you’ll explode."

"Well, I'd like to consider you a friend."

Jessica nodded. "Let me see your phone."

He handed it to her and she typed a little. She then gave it back. He smiled to see she had put her name in as just Jess.

He opened the door as she stood watching, hands on hips.

"See you." he said.

"See you."

Jessica watched as he was about to leave. She was kicking herself. She wanted to do something. She usually didn’t do feelings. She couldn’t help herself.

“What are you doing today?” Johnny stopped and smiled. He had wanted to stay with this woman but he didn’t have an excuse. “Nothing at all, do you need my help?”

Jessica hid her smile.


	2. The Team

“That's not legal, you know.”  
Jessica looked up from her camera, a small smile was at corners of her mouth hearing his familiar voice. Johnny grinned back at her, He had flown up to where Jessica was sitting.  
“Not technically no, promise you wont tell,” she said, looking at him with a smirk. He smiled and ducked down beside her.  
Johnny chuckled before kissing her cheek. “I wanted to tell you I got a job,” he told her. She looked at him again. He was wearing new clothes; they didn’t look expensive but they weren’t the torn old things he usually wore.  
They shared a comfortable moment of silence as Johnny settled in and Jessica continued to snap pictures of the couple. They had been like this for a few months. He would come find her and spend hours helping her and talking. She had never really let someone in like she did with Johnny. After what Luke had said to her she hadn’t thought she would be able to be with someone. They hadn’t labelled it and they had never said what they wanted out of it.  
“You look beautiful, Jess,” Johnny said finally, leaning over her shoulder kissing her neck. Jessica blushed. She pushed him off of her before turning away. Johnny always complemented her.  
“You're not so bad yourself, hotshot,” she said, sneaking a glance at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her as if she was the only person left in the world.  
His grin widened. “Right, do you wanna ditch this shithole and grab some grub?”  
“I always want to grab something." Jessica wriggled her eyebrows.  
“Maybe later,” Johnny whispered into her ear.  
Jessica had been working on her flying. So had Johnny. They both touched down in front of a café. They took a seat out on the front patio.  
“So what kind of job is this, are you a superhero?” she said as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. Johnny shrugged, stirring his coffee absently.  
“Government, actually,” Johnny replied, looking down at his plate. She stared at him from narrowed eyes. “This big guy from the state department came and found me.”  
“Why?” she asked sharply.  
Johnny held up his hands. “Look, It’s good money and I’m not some lackey-”  
She gave him a narrow-eyed look, a knot settling heavily in her stomach. “How do you know that? How can you know that they don’t want something?!? Fuck Johnny you have to be careful!”  
He shrugged. “It's not that kind of job—”  
“Are you kidding?” she broke in. “Fuck, you know what these people are capable of right?” She pushed her back and tried to breath. She felt like she was going to catch fire. She didn’t want to imagine Johnny in some government lab.  
A warm hand was placed on her cheek, to bring her out of the worst of it. “Jess, breathe it’s alright!” Johnny said sharply.  
The harsh tone snapped her out of it, and she stared at him, feeling embarrassed. He softened immediately, grabbing her hands and getting close to her.  
“I’m going to be a government agent,” he explained when she had calmed. “After the shit went down with Iron man and Captain America,” he said when she glared at him. “SHIELD and the Avengers,” Johnny said wryly, “They like the Captain and his guys, so Secretary Ross is assembling a group.”  
That wasn’t him. “You didn't want this job,” she mumbled, hand returning to his cheek.  
He shrugged. “Yeah, but... they threatened me. Said they’d try me for treason. They want people that they have something on.” His smile was forced and she could see the pain his eyes.  
“Are you really angry with me because I took the job?” Johnny asked eventually.  
Yes. No. “Johnny, look I’m sorry,” she said, leaning back in her chair. She got up, ‘Look I have to go, just... be careful.”  
“I know that you don’t trust these people. I don’t either.” He glanced at the other side of the road.  
JJJSJJJSJJJS  
It had been a month since she’d seen Johnny. He had supposedly gone to a training center. She wasn’t sleeping. After a long day of work, she sat in her chair and drank. A knock at her door stirred her from her daze.  
“Just a second!” she yelled. She wished she could see who it was but she had to open it.  
The door opened to reveal two men. First was Johnny, he was wearing a black turtle neck and dress pants. He had a gun holstered to his side. He gave her a small smile, teeth white and dimples flashing. He looked like a poster boy for the FBI.  
Jess had the urge to slap the shit out of him.  
The other guy was in a suit, but Jessica thought she had seen him on the TV. The man was older but she could see that he had a powerful build, Jessica had sharp eyes. The man's features were as striking as but his face was more lined. He was military by his stance.  
“Ms. Jones?” Army asked, and even his voice hard.  
She threw her hair back. “That's me.” She opened the door fully and walked to her desk and sat on it.  
“Please, allow me to introduce myself, ma'am,” he said, quickly walking to get the chair. Johnny sunk down in the chair opposite Jess. Johnny could feel her gaze on him. “You can call me Secretary Ross.”  
“Jessica Jones. And what the hell are you here for?”  
“After Captain America went rogue and took half of the Avengers with him, I knew I couldn’t trust Tony Stark,” Ross said, looking for confirmation from her to continue. Jess nodded.  
“The president has asked me to assemble a task force to deal with threats.”  
“We're looking for people who aren’t like the Avengers.” Ross shifted forward, gaze hard “I need a woman who can control animals. I need you.”  
“What kind of team?”  
“Criminals, the worst of the worst.”  
Jess lifted an eyebrow. “You'll have to be more specific than that.”  
Johnny shifted, eyes cutting to his friend. “They’ll be like us. They have abilities.”  
Jess had a very bad feeling about this.  
“Sir please she won’t want to do this,” 'Johnny said, voice low and almost a growl.  
“Storm don’t speak. Ms. Jones your going to help us or I’ll have charges brought against your friend Ms. Walker.”  
“Who the hell do you think you… Wait what? Trish isn’t involved.”  
“Miss Jones,” Ross said. “You will take this job and work for us or your friend will go to prison.”  
“No.”  
“Miss Jones, listen to us.”  
“You can get out before I throw you out,” she growled. Ross rolled his eyes.  
“Oh Please—”  
“Don’t argue. Don’t fight this.”  
The Jessica broke off, stared at Ross. Jessica went very, very still.  
The familiar feeling of dread settled into her stomach. She realized she had to protect Trish and that meant doing what he said.  
“Fine.”


End file.
